


Friendly Duel

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Pre-Femslash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Arya and Brienne bond over swords and gowns.





	Friendly Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'A Song of Ice and Fire' nor am I profiting off this.

"I was never made for gowns," Brienne grumbles, "The seamstress declared I was her most daunting task." 

Arya motions towards her hair, still a raggedy mess even with multiple washings and servants assaulting her with combs. 

"I expect the servants will turn me into a legend. Each tale will become larger until I'm no longer a girl, but a beast wielding a Needle." 

Needle still accompanies her everywhere, constant comfort. Oathkeeper belongs on armor rather than her fine gown, familiarity more than comfort.

"Do you think we could slip away for a duel?" 

"I dare you to ruin my gown."


End file.
